Ceiling's  FMA oneshot
by kataangkissed
Summary: Winry wakes up to see Ed with buckets of paint, this can't be good. Winrys POV.


Another oneshot? Yeah I should stop writing so many, and they are always so short. Dx Anyway this was from some prompt thing and it was ceiling. I like the idea of Ed trying out lots of diffrent things since losing his alchemy. Please review! C:

* * *

The summers light glinted though her window, and a gentle breeze ruffled the curtains. She stretched slowly, enjoying the warmth of her bed. Turning around she reached for her husband, Edward. Searching with her eyes closed for a few seconds, she realized he was not there. Sitting up she looked outside, to see the sun was already halfway across the sky. How long had she been asleep for? Padding over to the window, she looked out. Ed was in the garden with their kids. He seemed to be carrying some heavy pots. This couldn't be good.

She got dressed quickly, in some shorts and a vest. Racing down the stairs, her hair loose behind her. She stopped however when she saw the living room. Everything was under sheets. The chairs, bookshelves, everything.

"Edward!" She yelled. What on earth was he up to now! Opening the front door she saw him shuffle in the room with the buckets. Their kids where holding all kinds of brushes. "I know I am going to regret asking this, but what are you doing?" Ed grinned.

"Painting of course!" The kids began to giggle. "Painting, painting!" They chanted. Ed began placing the buckets around the room. He pointed up. "The ceiling. Look at it! It's all gray and nasty. Evey time I look up it's depressing!" He waved his arms as he spoke.

"Ed, please this won't work out. You have never painted before! Can we ask someone else to do it?" She was pleading but his face was set. He was going to do it, no matter what she said. God he was so stubborn! But he had been like this for a few years now. Since he no longer had alchemy he was trying everything out. She remembered the time he messed with automail. Urg, that was a nightmare.

Sitting down on a chair she watched him open the cans and unfold the ladder. "Careful Ed!" He wobbled but carried on climbing. He needed a rather tall ladder, due to something he had forbidden her to think about. Dipping the brush in the paint he grinned. "My first go at painting!" Oh man he was just like a little kid!

He slopped it on thick, making it drop back onto his shirt. "Ed!" Winry yelled. "I am gonna be the one stuck washing that!" He looked down at his shirt. "Oh. Well don't worry, it's old anyway!" Winry sighed and left the living room, she didn't know how much more she could take of this. A few more years and she was going to be grey! She began making herself some tea, while the kids ran around the house yelling. This was going to be a long day.

CRASH! "Ahhhhh! Winry! Help!" She ran into the living room to find Edward with white paint all over him, and the kids painting more onto him. "Get em off me!" He yelled, trying to push them off him. Running over she pulled the kids away. Ed began to sit up the paint poring down his skin. "Get into the bath now!" She commanded, steering the kids away from Edward. "Don't even think of touching anything on the way!" As he slopped away she picked up the empty paint buckets and looked up. At least he finished the ceiling before getting paint everywhere... He was right. The room looked lighter now the ceiling was done.

Setting the kids with the job of cleaning the brushes outside she went upstairs to check on Ed. He was in the bath, still in his clothes sulking. "I hate white paint. Look at this water! It looks like I am bathing in milk!" Winry couldn't help laughing, after all these years he still despised milk. "It's not funny!" He complained. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bath.

"You really should drink some milk! It would really help you..." She waved her hand at him, "grow!" Before she realized what was going on his hand was around her waist, dragging her into the water with him. "Ed!" She tried to pull away but he had got her tight. "Let go of me!" He flipped her over, so she was facing his chest and kissed her.

"Never tell me that again." He mumbled dangerously. "... Okay Ed." She hugged him tightly, hoping that he would never try to paint again.


End file.
